Tears of a Goddess
by Lady Sapphirea
Summary: Kalasin is having a REALLY difficult time fitting in. This chapter she hurts someone..again! Read,Enjoy, Review
1. Arrival

Tears of a Goddess  
"Her Highness, Princess Kalasin of Conte, Crown Princess of Tortall, daughter of King Jonathan of Tortall and Queen Thayet the Peerless, Granddaughter to King Roald and Queen Lianne, May they rest in peace, of Tortall and Warlord Adigun _jin _Wilma and Queen Kalasin may _they _rest in peace, of Sarain. Goddaughter to Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and King's Champion Lady Knight Baroness of Pirate's Swoop and Baroness of Olau Alanna the Lioness. Daughter of the Bazhir Tribe in Tortall. Now the official betrothed to Emperor Kaddar of Carthak." 

The herald finally stopped for breath. Kalasin was amused to find that through his entire speech he had barely stopped for breath. _I couldn't do that_. Suddenly she laughed. She had remembered how she and her brother would make fun of the herald who announced all their titles, while turning red in the face. Unknown to her everyone on the ship had turned toward her.

They looked her up and down. The audience saw a young lady with shiny, black hair. Everyone saw the famous sapphire blue eyes that ran in the Conte family. The lower half of her face was covered in a veil as was her forehead and hair. A small diamond tiara was perched delicately on her head. Their soon to be Empress was dressed in a silk silver under gown and frail blue over robe. Though the design was simple the material was costly.

But that wasn't what everyone was looking at. Their eyes were drawn to the chain around her neck. It had a blue sapphire embedded in it. Engraved was the sign most nobles knew was of Tortall. This was a piece of the Crown Jewels from Tortall. Most nobles gave their daughter clothes and blessings for their wedding. The Carthakis were surprised that the foreign king loved his daughter enough to give her such as valuable piece of jewelry.

Kalasin stepped forward and said " Greetings, I hope to get to know all of you in my new home. I may not have much experience in life, but I have a love to learn and explore. Though few of you will remember me I wish to make an impact upon our realm. I am a healer but I wish to know so much more. I respect your traditions and culture. In exchange for my respect I hope you will respect my traditions and beliefs. I hope to change something I hope you will help me."

Applause filled the docks. After the rest of the delegation was introduced Kalasin was lead to her chambers in the palace. It was her new home.



: Disclaimer

Tamora Pierce's world, land, & characters

Plot is mine.

Please read and review. But most of all enjoy.

Lady Sapphirea


	2. Evaluation

This Chapter is dedicated to Lady Silvamord

My inspiration

Tears of a Goddess

Kalasin walked behind the servant that was hers for her stay at the palace. He was dark and handsome. _Don't think like that Kalasin you're betrothed _she scolded herself mentally. They were about to turn into the royal wing for visiting delegates when she stopped him and asked, "What is your name?" He kneeled on the floor and said " Nobility, I am unworthy to tell you my lowly name." That was when Kalasin saw the collar around his neck.

"No, The unworthy one is the person who enslaved you." Kalasin nearly screamed. The slave stiffened and looked up horrified. Kalasin mentally kicked herself for speaking against the Emperor for it was his house. She turned on her regal air and said, "I asked for your name." His reply was muffled because his face was pressed against the floor. "Kalahara". "Get up Kalahara." Kalahara jumped to his feet. "Lead me to my room" They turned in to the royal delegate's suite. It was clean but it was lined with guards.

Kalasin dutifully smiled and tried not to let their bowing annoy her. She was admitted into her suite by four guards that all wanted to open the door for her.

When she entered it she nearly screamed. It was all pink. The bed had draperies that were covered in flowers. The bed sheet itself was covered in crowns. The floor had a pink fluffy carpet. What horrified her most were the teddy bears that were strewn across the whole room.

The room itself was huge and had three doors. One led outside, another led to the dressing room, the last led to the privy. One wall was covered in pink string beads that were swishing side to side. Kalasin went into the dressing room and saw her clothes were already there. She shook her head and went into the privy.

The privy was the size of the room but it was o.k. It wasn't as big as her suite as home. She stripped and jumped into the pool. She was so tired that she soaked for hours without realizing it. She fell asleep in the shallow end with her head rested against the side.

The whole palace was searching for the Princess of Conte. Unknown to her, of course. Kalasin had missed her welcoming ball.


	3. Search

**_Search_**

**Tears of a Goddess**

Kaddar sat in his chair head in his hands. His whole body was in a mode of shock. His bride-to-be was missing and no one could find her. If his best guards could not find her who could. He glanced back at the list of places they had searched.

All the places she could be had been checked. Kaddar sighed and heaved himself to his feet. He would look for her and also announce to his councilors that she was gone. Kaddar headed straight for their meeting room. When the herald announced him he walked in to find the whole council there.

As one they all rose to bow. One councilor voiced his thoughts.

"Imperial Majesty, What is the fuss? Everywhere people are talking. What is the matter?"

Kaddar replied, " I have to tell you all that everyone seems to think Princess Kalasin of Conte is missing."

An instant uproar followed. The councilors all wanted something different.

" Majesty, we should break the treaty, She has run away I am sure of it. We should never have trusted a foreigner."

Another shouted, "I cannot say I am surprised. Her speech was focused on slavery. These Northerners have the most peculiar ideas."

" Her mother the Peerless was a foreigner. She probably addled her brains."

"Yes, normally Contes have sense."

" I agree. The Peerless was a half-blood. She had K'miri blood. No better than a slave."

A quiet voice said, "Did we look for her? I don't think she would risk a war with us. And, it would be a breach of the peace treaty. Tyra, Maren, Tusaine, and Galla wouldn't help them if she ran away?"

Kaddar sighed, " I think I will search her rooms myself. We will discuss this later."

_I wish she had never gotten lost. Now she probably needs rescue. I wish she had never come _Kaddar thought bitterly as he headed towards her rooms.

When he was about to enter her rooms the guards bowed deeply. _I should question them. _So cautiously he asked them about her. They said she had been kind and had never left her rooms. Yet now she wasn't inside.

Kaddar pondered this as he went in after thanking them. Inside he wondered if she had liked her room. _Probably not. Only a nobly reared woman would appreciate this room. Not a half-blood reared in a savage country. She would rather live in a room filled with daggers and swords. Bah! _

Quickly he searched the main rooms finding nothing but clothes and a package that was long and wooden. He left it to open later after his mages looked at it. Kaddar then headed for the privy, looking inside he saw nothing so he left. The dressing room was the same. The bathroom was a different. There were clothes on the floor. A wooden table was missing soap and towels. A bathrobe was half in the water the other half was on the edge of the bathtub.

The statue of a whale had soap streaming from it. _The guards must have not looked there. _

Kaddar pulled off his clothes and slipped in quietly. He searched the tub than headed for the statue. It was hallow from the inside, half filled with water. It was also magicked to draw the bather into it if they fell asleep. It was padded and no sound could wake them unless it was really near. No one knew about it's qualities so it stood to reason that no one had found Kalasin if she was in there.

While Kaddar treaded water he debated weather to look inside or not. If she wasn't inside she would embarrass herself and her country not to mention his empire. If she was, it would be unchivilirous to see her bare. He decided to go in.

He swam in quietly half hoping she was not inside. It was hard to see because the room had a light that you would expect at twilight. He decided if he was to find her he would need light. He called on his magic and snapped his fingers.

In the corner he saw the most beautiful women he had ever had the opportunity to gaze upon. She had midnight black hair and creamy skin. Her body had plenty of womanly curves but it had plenty of muscles. Not flabby ones at that either. They were hard and probably received a lot of attention.

Kaddar shook himself and he called her softly. She didn't stir. Kaddar muttered about women who couldn't wake up and sent a shock of magic her way.

Kalasin was jolted awake and she reached out with her magic to paralyze the shock sender. Then still feeling his presence she reached to grab and break his arm.

Kaddar swore the entire palace heard him scream.

Lady Sapphirea

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Klehmenteen- I wasn't rushed I spent 4 hours on the last chapter but thanks for your input and the time you spent to review**

**Sofia666 – Thanks, she is but I set this story before her marriage. And it is around the same time TP sends her to Carthak. She is around 16 and remember she did not decorate her room. People who think women are delicate flowers did.**

**And all the other reviewers without questions thanks.**


	4. Aroggant Prig

**Tears of a Goddess**

**Kaddar swore the entire palace heard him scream. **

He screamed and he screamed. Then all of a sudden he was cut off. A pressure over his mouth kept him from screaming. Kaddar tried to fight off the hand, but it was hard to when one of his arms was broken and the other was twisted behind his back. The pain nearly made him faint.

Kalasin swore. _Who the hell can be in my rooms? What can I do? I already broke his? her? arm. I'll drag him out and ask them. _This decided she pulled her captive out of the statue and removed her hand.

He started to scream again. This time guards burst into the room. They were all surprised to see their Emperor standing naked beside a naked girl. The most surprising thing about it was that their Emperor was screaming and his arm was broken.

Normally they would have jumped into action to arrest the girl and rescue the Emperor but her beauty astonished them.

Her black hair was straggly and wet but her sparking blue eyes were so captivating. The wench started to blush, which also wasn't normal for a prostitute.

Kaddar yelled, "Arrest her and fetch me a healer."

Kalasin's head snapped up when she heard him order them. She stared when they bowed and murmured "Your Imperialness."

Quickly she bowed which didn't look great since she was naked.

" I can heal that"

"What do you think I would trust you after you broke my arm?"

"No, but still do you want to go through pain just because you don't trust me?"

"Yes, I would rather do that."

"Idiot"

Kalasin felt one of the guards trying to edge up behind her. She struck him in the groin with her elbow. He keeled over and fell into the tub. The other guard swung his sword toward her; she ducked and brought her leg up and out making him drop his sword.

Why are they attacking me? I'm supposed to be their Empress soon. Well if they want to arrest me or kill me they've got a surprise coming. 

The guard pulled out his dagger and grabbed her before she had a chance to duck. She struggled and tried to hit him, but he held on. He was furious that she had disabled his partner.

Kalasin had had enough. She muttered the spell for fire. Once she felt the power in her palm she put her hand against the guards arm. The power streamed into him and when he felt it he let go screaming about witches.

Kalasin said, " I _thought _guards were supposed to be disciplined but then again I thought _Emperors _were supposed to be chivalrous. I guess you just don't know who will act like a child that grew up in the best city's worst slums."

Kaddar gasped, " Who do you think you are? The Empress. You are the world's biggest slut and even more important you are savage for fighting like a man or at all."

Kalasin smirked, " I am _not _the Empress. I'm the Empress to be."

Kaddar gasped, not a I-am-so-happy-to-see-you-gasp. It was a I-hate-you-so-why-don't-you-just-go-away. Kalasin smiled right back and said, "I think I will go get ready for my welcoming ball"

"How ironic. Now you decide to get ready **_after _**it started already."

"What do you mean _after_?"

"I mean that you fell asleep and now it's all over the palace that you ran away so you could free slaves. And now if you go to the ball you will look foolish." _Not that you aren't._

_Oh gods! How could this happen? I was supposed to ensure peace and here I am destroying it. I don't like this prig and I'm supposed to marry him? How can I? I suppose I should apologize. No, I won't. Someone needs to burst his ego. And I need clothes._

Kalasin bowed and said, "I require clothes."

Kaddar smirked and replied " And I require a healer. I am leaving."

After Kaddar left Kalasin sighed and pulled on an evening gown so she could go to the ball.

_I suppose I could always say I am fashionably late._

As she was putting on her Conte necklace a slave arrived with a note from Kaddar. She took it and thanked the slave. The slave looked surprised but he bowed and left.

The note said:

_Kalasin of Conte_

_I, Kaddar Illinait, Emperor of Carthak, request your presence tonight in my rooms with my mother the Princess as chaperone so we can discuss your living and our wedding arrangements. _

After that in code it said:

_This is an order not a request and there will be no chaperone. My guards are waiting outside to escort you to the ball and from there the mage Salmalin will escort you. Enjoy (I hope they bother you a lot). You deserve it after you made a fool of me. Remember this is an order._

Kalasin punched the wall at his ignorance. A guard ran into the room. His gaze flicked from the hole in the wall to Kalasin.

Kalasin restrained another sigh when she realized this guard was the one she had hit in the groin.

_It's going to be a long night and an even longer year._

Lady Sapphirea

**Thanks to my reviewers. Also thanks for reading. Remember R&R. Read and Review.**

_It was a snow day so I thought I would update._


	5. Rebellion

Tears of a Goddess 

**Rebellion**

**Andrea Rimsky- Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Lady Asianath- Thanks Kaddar is going to stay that way though. At least for a while.**

**Sofia666- keep on reviewing. **

**Klehmenteen- kalasin was too angry to notice.**

**Grace of Masbolle- I enjoy all your reviews.**

**Elena- you my best friend have to stop being ironic, but thanks.**

**Narnialover-You were my first reviewer so thanks for that review and every other.**

**Tears of a Goddess**

Kalasin stared at the guards retreating back and sighed.

_I don't want to be all alone. Numair is going to leave soon. When he leaves I'll have no one. No one._

Again she sighed. She gathered up her crystal blue gown and headed after the guard. As promised there was a full guard waiting for her.

_It's like they don't trust me **not** to disappear again._

They headed toward the room behind the Grand Staircase. It was a copy of the one in Tortall. The guards had fanned out around her. They only let Kalasin out of their circle when they were inside the room and in sight of the greatest mage in the Eastern Lands.

To others he was a figure to hold in awe and respect. To Kalasin he was Uncle Nummy.

When Kalasin saw him she almost burst into tears. Looking at him reminded her of the fact that he would be leaving in a few months.

Numair knew her too well. As soon as she was in range of talking without yelling he asked her "What's wrong?"

She replied with a fake smile so he wouldn't worry "Nothing I'm great. Great, I've never been better."

Numair sighed and pulled her into a hug. Onlookers such as servants, slaves, and waiting nobles sniffed in disapproval. As if to emphasize this, a messenger arrived from Kaddar for Kalasin.

Kalasin wondered how often this would happen. Quickly she read it.

_Princess Kalasin of the Conte_

_You are not going to be accompanied to your introduction by the mage. It is unacceptable. I overlooked the fact that the mage is not your family. Though it is improper you will come out alone. Remember when you come out, you will be the only person introduced today. You must kneel and put your head on the floor when you reach me. Also, don't forget about our meeting. _

_Have fun, (not)_

Kaddar Illinait, Emperor 

Kalasin gasped at his arrogance.

How dare he refer to Numair as _the mage_? It seems like he gets more arrogant everyday. And he expects me to kneel? Father didn't expect anyone to kneel to him. I won't do it. I am his equal. He will treat me like it.

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, even if she wanted to.

"I won't do it"

Numair groaned, " Kally, you know you have to. He gave an order."

"Doesn't mean I have to obey" she retorted.

"Baby, Honey, do it. Or else all this will be worth nothing. Come on, do it just to get rid of your conscience. You know you feel bad for breaking his arm."

Even though she knew she was supposed to she just couldn't feel bad. She was ashamed of only breaking only one arm though.

"Fine" she said it just for Numair. It wouldn't be fair to cause him worry. Numair left to go to the ball from a different entrance after giving her another hug.

Then it was time for her introduction. She fiddled with her Conte necklace. She wasn't nervous though, she was mad at what she had agreed to do.

The doors opened and she was standing at the top of a great staircase. It would have reminded her of home but its location was infested with pigheaded men who were nothing compared to her home.

Kalasin had adjusted her sight using her Gift so she could see better. She looked over everyone, searching for a particular face. She found it. It was Kaddar.

"Princess Kalasin of Conte. The future Empress of Carthak." It echoed everywhere in the ballroom.

Kalasin read Kaddar's lips, which mouthed, "Not if I can help it." Kalasin turned to the herald to thank him. For some reason he was surprised but then he bowed.

Gracefully and elegantly she headed down the stairs. She wanted to so slowly so as to aggravate Kaddar more. Rulers did not want people above them for long.

She looked beautiful in her crystal blue gown. It was made to cover her arms and it had a high neck. The Tortallans wanted Kalasin to blend in. So that meant dressing her like a Carthaki.

Finally, reached the foot of the stairs. There was a rich red carpet stretching from stairs to the throne. She walked calmly to it.

Before she reached the throne she had a decision to make. She took a look at The Prig as she had decided to call him.

_Decision made. Nothing to it. _

While she had been thinking she had reached the throne. The crowd of nobles waited for her to bow. The Prig waited for her to kneel.

_Let them wait. What do I care? They are all a bunch of prigs. They let him rule. _

Aloud she said, " I will not kneel to a man who cannot respect a woman. Even if she is seven years younger than him. Kaddar Illinait is an arrogant man. He is no better than Ozorne."

Numair sent a flash of magic toward her to stop her from saying more. It caused her to lose consciousness. She crumbled to the ground.

The knights in the room had all rose to their feet to arrest her. Kaddar was red with humiliation and anger. The women were gossiping about weather or not Kalasin had a lover who had caused her to rebel against Kaddar.

But the worst was Numair. He was throwing off sparks. Anger at Kaddar had filled him to the brim.

_I thought he changed. I thought he respected females guess not. _

Lady Sapphirea,

I know this is a filler chapter. I had writers block for this chapter but the next is great. Review and I will post it.

Ten reviews then I will update.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a hard year. Any way I've also had a serious case of writers block.

I want to say to all of you starting school, do your homework. It comes back to bite you in the bud if you decide to sleep instead.

Disclaimer: Do I appear to have the brilliance of Tamora Pierce?

Kaddar stood up and said "Quiet". Everyone quieted down enough to hear whatever he had to say about such a scandal.

"I am sure that my betrothed did not mean what she said. I am sure the reason was just weariness and stress. I believe she is too tired for this tonight. I would like her awake for the festivities in her honor so this ball shall be rescheduled. Invitations shall be sent out as soon as Princess Kalasin is feeling more herself."

People began to file out of the ballroom bowing to him as they passed. Numair walked over to him, his anger finally under control. He bowed jerkily then began to walk toward Kalasin. All the way there he wondered how to kill the Prig without Jon killing him.

_Now to get rid of this little bitc.. _Kaddar was startled out of his thoughts by Kalasin getting off the floor. She didn't even bother to smooth her skirts. Her sudden recovery from fainting shocked Kaddar. Numair smirked at the look on his face. Kaddar called out "Master Salmalin! A Moment!" Numair stopped in front of him. Kaddar began "I know you and the Princess are close." Numair nodded. Kaddar continued "Which is why you shall be leaving tomorrow at first light. She needs get used to being here alone. She will be fine. You can't have unpacked, so that is not a problem. Have you any questions? Numair shook is head in shock, bowed, and left the young couple on their own.

Kalasin walked over to her future husband and the Emperor of the most successful and powerful empire in the Southern Lands. She stopped in front of Kaddar; furious at him for ordering her only contact to Tortall away, smirked, and furled her leg up and out catching him in the groin. Without losing her balance she twirled around and walked out of the room, leaving Kaddar doubled over with pain.

When his guards made to follow Kalasin he shook his head. He watched her retreating back thinking, "_Don't worry you brat. I'll get you. Your pet mage will be gone in a week."_

Kalasin headed straight to her room to change and get ready for her meeting with Kaddar. "_I hope it's as fun as all of our other conversations. Hope he gives me another reason to hurt him. I mean just breaking his arm doesn't see like enough!"_

Just to spite Kaddar she put on the only other piece of clothing she had besides the crystal colored dress: the training clothes she had planned to wear the next morning. They were breeches and a shirt. Over it she put on an over robe to cover what she was wearing. _"That way only Kaddar can see me acting like a _**barbarian.**_" _

As a final touch she clasped the Conte necklace around her throat. She stared at herself in the mirror missing her family and friends. _Well, might as well do my hair._

In a second her hair was tucked into a ponytail high on her head. She admired the affect when she lined her eyes with kohl. With the sheer crystal over gown it looked great. With her look ready she sat down to wait for the guards. She waited and waited and they didn't come. An hour past midnight she got up and started pacing. Ten minutes later she could have cried with frustration.

_Think practically Kalasin, _thought Kalasin's good voice. The voice that her parents admired and her family and friends looked for in a crisis._ You can't just charge into his rooms or suite or whatever. His guards will think you're an assassin. By the way, do you even know the way there? No! You don't! Calm down! _

The grief of what was going to happen forced her to her knees. Everything caught up to her. The pain, grief, heartache, frustration, everything, it all made her cry. Angrily she swiped her hand across her cheek. Even as she shook with sobs she decided she was an idiot.

_I am an idiot. I shouldn't be like this. Numair was going to leave eventually. Now, he leaving a little earlier, _Kalasin thought. _I have to grow up. From now on I will be diplomatic. When I hate him I will think of my family. I'll think about how I'm doing this for my people. _Opening her Conte locket she looked at the family portrait on the left. On the right was Kalasin's Surrogate family. Tucked behind it was a gold barrier then a picture of her friends and horse. There was another picture but Kalasin couldn't bear to look at it right at that moment.

Kalasin cried and cried, so she didn't see a person slip in and out of her room. Unknown to her, Kalasin's tears had bee seen by the person that if she had would have prevented from seeing them or died trying.

Well, read review enjoy. You know the drill. I will not say 10 reviews or else. I hope you do so without my asking. Oh I would like constructive criticism no flames!


End file.
